


The Heat is On

by TheRedR0bin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Uchiha Sasuke, Humour, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Third Person, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Sexual Content, Warning: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedR0bin/pseuds/TheRedR0bin
Summary: With sweltering hot summers in Konoha, Naruto has a few ideas on how to keep cool.





	The Heat is On

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Sasuke! ^^
> 
> (It is still July 23rd where I am. XD )
> 
> Not beta-ed, so please let me know of any spelling and/or grammatical errors.

Sweltering. Muggy. Humid.

 

Summers in Konoha tend to be quite overbearing, but this one happens to be the worst yet.

 

Luckily, this year Naruto is spending most of the summer break away from college at his boyfriend's home–a traditional-style Japanese house that allows for plenty of ventilation–than at his own; which is more western-styled.

 

Presently he is seated by the veranda in the family room of the large house; with tatami mat flooring and the sliding doors opened into the centre courtyard, to let the fresh air in. It doesn't help much since there's barely a breeze.

 

They could have turned on the air-conditioning, if the power hadn't gone out an hour ago.  _ For maintenance _ , the announcement had said.

 

Naruto lets out a soft breath and leans back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him. He had stripped down into his orange cotton shorts a while ago, to try and ease some of the heat.

 

A shuffle behind him causes his attention to shift and he turns to see Sasuke glide into the room, carrying a tray with a small tub of ice-cream, two chilled bottles of ginger beer, and two bottles of water. What Naruto's eyes are drawn to, though, are the long, pale, toned legs making their way towards him.

 

Sasuke, too, has dressed down; in a navy blue pair of shorts that reach mid-thigh and a white tank top. His dark hair tied, as much of it as it can be, at the crown of his head, to keep it off his neck. Despite being affected by the heat–probably even more than Naruto is–Sasuke looks good. There is soft colour in his cheeks, where the blood has settled, making his skin glow.

 

'Vanilla is all I found,’ he says, setting the tray down beside Naruto, and handing him the ice-cream and a spoon. He takes a bottle of ginger beer for himself.

 

Naruto breaks into the tub with vigor and trills in happiness when the first cold spoonful of ice-cream lands on his tongue. He almost misses the amused look Sasuke gives him, before the man sits down beside him. It's just far away enough for them not to be touching.

 

'Next year,’ Sasuke grumbles, pressing the cold bottle to his forehead, 'we’re flying to some cold place for summer break. Like Iceland. Or Alaska.’

 

Naruto chuckles around his spoonful. 'Come on, Sasuke. You, me, and everyone under the sun, knows you’re terrible at dealing with extreme temperatures.’

 

'Shut up.’

 

'Besides,’ he continues as he scoops up another spoonful, 'This is certainly better than being stuck in the apartment back in Tokyo.’ Unthinkingly Naruto takes in the whole mouthful and instantly feels the chill in his brain. He groans and cusses out loud, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

 

'Idiot,’ supplies Sasuke unhelpfully.

 

Once the brain freeze has subsided Naruto makes a face at him. The next spoonful he takes is with more caution.

 

Silence falls over them for a while, with Naruto distracted by his tub of cold, creamy goodness. Sasuke finally twists open the bottle cap and takes a long swig of the drink.

 

Because they are the only two people in the house right at this moment–with both of Sasuke's parents having driven into the city, and Itachi not arriving home until tomorrow–the quiet is only occasionally broken by the chirp of grasshoppers, and other critters that might have taken up residence in the Uchiha’s courtyard. Sasuke's cat, Taki (named so because of where Sasuke had rescued her from; when he had found her fallen into a hole beside a waterfall), is nowhere to be seen. Naruto assumes she's probably found a cool corner in the house to nap in.

 

Naruto looks back up at his boyfriend when he hears him click his tongue irritably. 'Hm?’

 

'How the hell are you just sitting there?’ Sasuke demands, his brow furrowing. He is now sliding the bottle along his neck; the condensation from the bottle sliding down along his fair skin. 'I’m so hot, I feel like I want to tear off my skin.’

 

'I totally agree…’ Naruto nods solemnly. 'About you being  _ so hot _ .’ He grins.

 

'Usuratonkachi.’

 

Naruto laughs and wipes the back of his hand across his sweaty brow. He shrugs. 'I’ve travelled to lots of places with sweltering hot summers, with the Old Perv. This isn't  _ too _  bad.’

 

Sasuke clicks his tongue again. 'Show-off,’ he grumbles.

 

'Heh. You're hot because you're wearing too many layers.’ He gets onto his knees and shuffles over to where Sasuke is lounged; the tatami smooth against his skin.

 

Sasuke says nothing, choosing instead to close his eyes and take another sip of his drink. An isolated breeze blows through the open veranda and ruffles at Sasuke's dark hair; cooling the sweat on their skin. But it is very faint and doesn't give either of them enough chance to enjoy it.

 

From where Naruto now kneels, the sheen of sweat on his lover's skin is much more visible–it highlights the ridges of his collarbones and the curve of his shoulders, bringing to mind the distinctive taste of Sasuke's skin Naruto is addicted to. He licks his lips.

 

Sasuke doesn't move; staying where he is with his eyes closed, either unaware that Naruto is kneeling beside him or not acknowledging his presence. Naruto bets it is the latter. Either way, it pokes awake the imp within Naruto.

 

Biting his lip to keep his mischievous grin contained, he reaches over to grab his tub of ice-cream–which is now looking a quite a bit soft around the edges–and dips his index finger into it. He tries his hardest not to giggle as he scoops a dollop of the frozen dessert and immediately swipes it over Sasuke's right cheek.

 

The man yelps, startled when the ice-cream comes in contact with his heated skin. 'Fuck, what-’ cutting himself off when Naruto starts to cackle. Sasuke rolls his eyes and swipes at his cheek; grimacing when it comes away wet and sticky. 'Usuratonkachi.’

 

'Man! You should see your face.’

 

'Very mature, Dobe,’ Sasuke responds, staring at his ice-cream covered hand for a moment before smearing it across Naruto's nose. 'There, that’s better.’ His smirk turns amused with Naruto crosses his eyes trying to lick the treat off his nose.

 

He fails miserably.

 

'Don’t look all smug. Like you could do it.’

 

'I could.’

 

'Yeah right. I'd like to see you try.’

 

'Hn.’

 

Naruto narrows his eyes challengingly at Sasuke. 'Okay, go on then.’

 

He should have known Sasuke was up to something when he gives Naruto  _ that _  smile of his. Without warning, his lover reaches around to grip the back of Naruto's head and leans forward to slide his tongue over his nose, licking the melted dessert away.

 

'Wha-’ Naruto is dumbstruck, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes.

 

The man blinks innocently at him–as if he could be anything but devious–and asks, 'Oh, did you not mean  _ your  _ nose?’

 

'Argh! You–You–You played me, you jerk!’

 

He shrugs. 'Dobe.’

 

Naruto launches at Sasuke, wrapping his arms around him and tackling him to the ground. The half-finished bottle of ginger beer tips with a loud clink onto hardwood flooring of the veranda and rolls away–leaving behind a spicy trail of liquid–until it drops off the edge, into the courtyard.

 

'Ow, what the hell, dumbass!’ Sasuke demands, trying to push Naruto off him. They scuffle; Sasuke shoves at him, while Naruto tries to pin his lover's arms and legs to the ground. He grunts when Sasuke's knee makes painful contact with his side. 'Get off me, you imbecile. It's too hot to be stuck like this!’

 

In an effort to get Sasuke to stop struggling, Naruto decides to play dirty and goes for his most ticklish spots; digging his fingers into his sides and wiggling them across his ribs.

 

The laughter is almost instant. Sasuke howls and digs his fingers into the muscles of Naruto's arms, trying to get him to stop. 'Hah, you–fuck… I'm–I'm going to kill you, Naruto!’

 

Naruto laughs along with him, and taunts, 'You don't sound very threatening right now, babe.’ Although, he does ease up on the tickling just the slightest.

 

But that only serves to give Sasuke enough leverage to rear back and headbutt him. Hard.

 

Pain!  _ Intense  _ pain flaring up across his forehead, making him cry out and he instantly falls back, releasing his hold on Sasuke. The bruised area burns red hot, like his skull has cracked open. Tears, unbidden, well up in his eyes. His ears pick out the sound of Sasuke muttering a string of expletives, but he cannot focus on anything but the ache in his head right now.

 

'Tsk, idiot,’ Sasuke grumbles, crawling over him and prying away Naruto's hands from his forehead. 'Let me see.’ Sasuke's touch is soothing as he rubs lightly at the bruise. After a little while he feels most of the pain subside. 'I’ll go get some ice,’ Sasuke explains, but before he can stand, Naruto wraps his hands around Sasuke's wrists, and holds him in place.

 

'Wait,’ croaks Naruto, peering up at his boyfriend through teary eyes.

 

'I won't be a minute.’ Sasuke's concern warms his heart.

 

'No, it's okay,’ Naruto tells him, shaking his head. 'I’m fine. I'm okay.’

 

'Naruto.’ Sasuke's hands cradle his face. He gently glides his thumbs over Naruto's eyes, gathering away the moisture.

 

He grins. ‘ _ Really _ . I've got a pretty hard head, ya know. You just caught me off guard.’

 

Soft lips brush against his forehead. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.’ A sly grin tints Sasuke's lips. 'Not much, anyway.’

 

'Bastard,’ Naruto grumbles good-naturedly, tugging Sasuke down to kiss him properly.

 

Despite it being chaste, just a simple press of warm lips against one another, it still manages to take Naruto's breath away. 'I love you,’ he breathes against Sasuke's mouth.

 

'Hn. Love you, too. Now seriously, let go of me,’ Sasuke says after they've parted.

 

Naruto laughs. 'Only you can say  _ I love you _  and sound like such a snob at the same time.’

 

'Usuratonkachi,’ Sasuke calls, with a hint of warning in his tone. He rolls his eyes when Naruto gives him a sneaky grin. 'It really is way too hot to be stuck like this.’

 

Naruto manages to roll them over, until he is the one straddling Sasuke's hips. He leans over and presses Sasuke's wrists against the tatami. He figures Sasuke is being a little obedient for fear of hurting him again. Probably. Maybe.

 

'That’s fine then. Let me cool you down,’ he suggests, nuzzling his nose affectionately against Sasuke's.

 

'What?’ Sasuke deadpans, looking thoroughly unimpressed. He wriggles his wrists in Naruto's grip, which isn't that tight to begin with, and the fact that Sasuke doesn't pull away hints at his intrigue.

 

'Just, trust me.’

 

'Yeah, that's exactly how I got into this relationship with you, and see where that got me,’ Sasuke grumbles, but it is with resignation.

 

Naruto smirks and dips his head to kiss Sasuke once again. This time with more fervour, even though it starts slow at first; lips meshing together almost gently, until Sasuke's tongue glides against Naruto's bottom lip seeking entrance. He lets him in, deepening the kiss, tangling their tongues together, letting Sasuke take control of the kiss–because Naruto has another task on his mind.

 

While he has Sasuke distracted– _ for now– _ Naruto guides Sasuke's hands upwards, along the tatami mat until he's able to grip both his wrists in one hand. Sasuke’s wrists are slimmer than his own, the bones there much more prominent, as are his hands–slender, longer.  _ Beautiful _ . It is easily one of Naruto's favourite physical features about his boyfriend; enhanced by Sasuke's favourite watch that sits just below his wrist bone.

 

Sasuke breaks the kiss as Naruto reaches out to pull the tub of half-melted ice-cream closer with his free hand. The man trapped below him raises an eyebrow, silently inquiring what Naruto is up to. He fishes out the metal spoon that has sunk halfway into the ice-cream, smirks, and leans back to drip the melted liquid over Sasuke's mouth.

 

'Dobe! What the fu–’ Naruto cuts off his indignant exclamation by kissing him, to lick the ice-cream off. He pulls away only to glide the spoon over Sasuke's chin and down his neck, making his lover gasp as the cold treat comes in contact with his skin. Naruto follows the trail he makes with his tongue. 'You Usuratonkachi!’ Sasuke's growl is made less threatening by his sharp inhale when Naruto drags his teeth over the rhythmic pulse right under his jaw.

 

Naruto pulls back slightly, but only to drip more of the ice-cream over Sasuke's pale flesh; down the length of his neck, to that sensual dip in his throat, and over his collarbones.

 

' _ Ah _ ,’ Sasuke makes a breathy sound when Naruto's tongue traces patterns across his neck, the sweetness of the ice-cream blending enticingly with the salt on his skin. 'Idiot,’ he mutters, but there's no bite to it and Naruto chuckles.

 

He shifts lower, ditching the spoon in the container to pull up Sasuke's tank top. He doesn't take it off all the way, just until it is bunched around his armpits–not wanting to release Sasuke's wrists just yet.

 

'Holy fuck, Sasuke,’ Naruto croons, dragging his hand along the length of his lover's body, feeling Sasuke arch into his touch, admiring his soft moan when Naruto pinches and tugs at his pierced left nipple. He will never forget the day he realised Sasuke had first gotten it–it had been the hottest thing he ever encountered. 'You’re so fucking beautiful. Some days I can't even believe I'm allowed to touch you like this… that you're mine…’

 

‘Hn. You talk too much.’ Sasuke watches him with an intensity that fuels the lust sparking in his belly. 'Shut up and get on with it.’

 

Naruto's hand slides lower, teasing along the waistband of the navy blue shorts, and laughs, 'Such impatience.’ He reaches for the ice-cream, but instead of picking up the spoon, he dips his fingers into it and scores lines down Sasuke's torso. Fingers circles around pink nipples, causing them to stiffen against the cold.

 

‘Shit,’ Sasuke curses, taking his bottom lip between his teeth when Naruto bends over him; alternating between placing open mouthed kisses, nibbling, and licking. He gasps loudly when Naruto takes the spoon and drops a cold dollop directly over the small, silver barbell, taking only a moment before he covers it with his mouth; tugging at the metal with his teeth and flicking his tongue over it. Sasuke's groans are music to his ears.

 

He pulls back, licking his lips and watching Sasuke's chest move in turn with each inhale and exhale. He's struggling, twisting his hands in Naruto's grip. 'Release me,’ he demands, and had it been anyone else Naruto might have been affronted at how haughty it sounds.

 

But he expects nothing less from his beloved. 'Not yet,’ he replies with similar inflection, which has Sasuke glaring up at him. He ignores it for the time being, and collects more ice-cream on the spoon, dribbling it over Sasuke's abdomen–the muscles quivering in response–and the trimmed, dark hairs trailing into his shorts.

 

Naruto feels the tremors against his lips as he continues to lick away along his stomach, taking a moment to bite at Sasuke's hip bones before moving lower. He finally releases Sasuke's wrists and dips his fingers into the band, tugging it down slowly as he follows it with nibbles and playful laps of his tongue. Sasuke lifts his hips when nudged, allowing Naruto to pull the shorts off all the way, freeing his half-hard length from its cotton confines.

 

Dark eyes brimming with lust watch as Naruto sweeps his gaze appreciatively over his lean form. Sasuke shifts, pulling off his tank top to lay naked and erect before Naruto, completely unashamed. He moves up onto his elbows when Naruto leans over to kiss him soundly on the mouth–his toes curling when Sasuke sucks on his tongue. 'You taste sweet,’ the man frowns.

 

Pulling back, Naruto cheekily replies, 'Why, thank you.’

 

Naruto picks up another spoonful, Sasuke watching him intently with something akin to a mix of anticipation and apprehension in his onyx coloured eyes. His stomach flutters, and then dips sharply when the ice-cream is dribbled over his groin. He yelps loudly when a fairly large blob of the cold treat falls onto his most sensitive flesh, making him thrash, but Naruto is quick to chase it with his hot mouth. Sasuke digs his fingers into tan shoulders and spreads his legs further apart.

 

The cold contrasting with the heat of Sasuke's sex is incredibly arousing, and Naruto laps it up. His nose, cheeks, and chin are all made sticky with the smears of ice-cream on Sasuke's body, but Naruto pays no mind. Sasuke is arching his back and moaning his name and it is perfect.

 

He drips more ice-cream over Sasuke, licking it off and taking him deep into his mouth; Sasuke's moans only spurring him on. His hands pressing into the flesh of Sasuke's thighs as he huddles over him.

 

Sasuke's fingers slide into his hair, tangling in the short, blond locks. ' _ Naruto _ , fuck, I–I need more…’ And Naruto complies; a dull thumping sound reaches his ears as Sasuke tosses his head when he hollows his cheeks to suck harder. Sasuke keens, crying out his name and tightening his hold on Naruto's hair. 'Like that… oh, fuck,  _ yes! _ ’ is all the warning he gets before Sasuke is arching his back, and coming into Naruto's mouth.

 

When he pulls off, Sasuke is lying against the tatami; hair disheveled, eyes closed, and chest heaving as he gulps in air trying to catch his breath. His eyes crack open when Naruto hovers over him, peering up at him with a soft expression on his face. Naruto loves it when Sasuke gets like this, just as much as he loves it when he is his wickedly intelligent, condescending self. He grips the back of Naruto's neck and pulls him down for a kiss, tasting himself on Naruto's tongue and moaning softly.

 

'You dumbass,’ he mutters when they pull apart. 'You call that  _ cooling off _ ? If anything, I feel even more sweaty.’

 

Naruto grins, pressing a kiss to Sasuke's nose. 'That was just part one, baby!’ And, then points finger guns, just for the heck of it.

 

'Oh yeah?’ Sasuke looks amused. 'Do tell, what is part two then?’

 

‘Well, ah–’ Sasuke's hand sliding down Naruto's abs and under the waistband of his shorts distracts him momentarily. 'Part two is,  _ oh– _ ’ The hand wraps around his dick, tugging once  _ slowly _ . Naruto's breath hitches as Sasuke's thumb glides over the tip, rubbing over the slit.

 

'Uh-huh, part two is?’ Sasuke encourages, looking completely serious, like his hand isn't jerking Naruto off, painfully slow. Naruto hadn't even realised how hard he is; having been too busy getting Sasuke off first. But now…

 

… Now, Sasuke is asking Naruto a question, teasing him, and he will in no way back away from a challenge!

 

Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm himself enough to answer. 'Pa– _ ah _ –rt two… is…’ He chokes on his words when Sasuke's hand around him tightens and starts moving over him with more tenacity… and Naruto simply loses it. 'Ah, fuck, Sasuke…  _ Sasuke _ … shit…  _ don't stop _ !’ Another hand joins the first; long fingers rubbing at his sac before moving back to apply pressure against the sweet spot right behind it, and that's it for Naruto–he comes violently, with his deep moan muffled into Sasuke's neck; his shorts growing wet with his release.

 

He collapses over Sasuke as soon as he pulls his hands away; Naruto's muscles too strained to hold him up any longer. He pants hard, trying to catch his breath, but unable to keep the smile from his face when a tender kiss is pressed to his forehead.

 

When he finally gets his energy back, he leans up again to look at Sasuke. ‘Hi, there.’ A loud beep sounds and the standing fan in the room begins to spin. ‘Oh, hey! The power is back!’

 

'Yeah, that's great. Now would you get off me?’

 

'Heh! Sorry,’ mutters Naruto with an abashed grin and sits up. Sasuke does the same, and they both let out a sigh when the fan turns a breeze their way.

 

'Tsk! Dobe, you've made a mess,’ complains Sasuke, picking up his tank top and using it to wipe at his torso which is now sticky from all the ice-cream. Naruto's cheeks kind of feel the same.

 

Naruto shrugs blithely. 'Let’s go take a shower?’ he suggests.

 

'We should,’ Sasuke says and stands to pull his shorts back on. He offers a hand to Naruto to help him to his feet, which Naruto accepts.

 

He tugs Sasuke close to him. 'That was part two, you know.’

 

'To take a shower?’

 

'Well, to soak in the tub… which you  _ won't _  do with me when your parents are home.’

 

Sasuke pulls away and smacks Naruto over the head. 'That’s because it's weird, dumbass. How would you like it if it were your parents?’

 

'Doesn’t bother me… or them, I'm sure,’ he replies without missing a beat. 'They already know we're dating. And we  _ live  _ together.’

 

Sasuke looks a little appalled at that. 'That’s different. And we  _ share _  a flat. It has two bedrooms.’

 

' _ Yeah _ , but you really think your parents don't know what two hot-blooded young men in a relationship get up to in their free time?’

 

Sasuke immediately plugs his ears. 'Ugh, no, I did  _ not _  need to hear that!’ He quickly moves away, heading out of the family room and up the stairs–with Naruto hot on his heels trying to explain how  _ normal _  their relationship is.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I share Sasuke's dislike for the sweltering summer heat. ><
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
